Delusions of Darkness
by SwordsOfEternalLight
Summary: One day, you find yourself memory-derived, deserted in a desert, and in a non-canon storyline. How would that be? (Not to mention that your world is influenced by a possibly insane omnipotent and omniscient being...) And so another random Bionicle adventure begins. Big improvement over last summary. Previously known as "Forgotten Fantasies"...


**Start-of-story disclaimer: Bionicle belongs to Lego, along with the Makuta, the Order of Mata Nui, and Mata Nui himself, ****but the OC's, i.e. the unknow Makuta, the two Matoran so far, and an unknown Rlofi are mine. So far. Danke!**

He tried to start with something familiar. Let's see, the scorching twin suns, the equally burning sands. Now, how did he get here?

The last question started to confuse and plague the Matoran with headaches, so he stopped thinking and kept walking. One thing he knew for sure: he was thirsty. Previously unimaginably thirsty. Worse, there was not a stupid bit of water in sight. Where he came from…

Venturing into these thoughts punished him with torrents of pain, so now he simply referred to them as the "Evil Thoughts".

"_Goood….."_ the voice hissed from the air. The Matoran whirled, thinking he was either being attacked or going insane, and a flash of movement caught his eye. There was nobody in sight, but he was certain that another Matoran was hiding behind the slab of sandstone over there, and that she was hoping she had not been spotted. He walked toward this rock, and was rewarded with a scrambling of feet as the other Matoran scaled the rock and then pounced on the him. She was slightly smaller than him and probably lighter, but her pounce brought them him to the ground, pinned. She had landed squarely on him, and he felt an electric tingle course through his body. But that didn't matter now, as the other Matoran now held a formidable dagger to his throat. In an out-of-breath voice, she gasped, "Who are you?"

Our protagonist here was too concentrated upon the prospect of getting killed out in some unknown region of his world with no memories at all that the only response he could muster was, "Uhh?"

The female Matoran frowned. "Who are you, and why were you following me?"

This time he mustered an answer. "I don't know, and I wasn't following you. More like you were following me."

She stared into his eyes hard. Our main character felt his memories, or what he had of them, shift around in his mind.

"Terrific. Just terrific. You're telling the truth, and I can't find any memories in there." She scanned him again. "Right, you are now my prisoner. One wrong move and I'll be eager to bury this knife into your pretty armor. I'm taking you back to base, see if Rlofi can dig anything out of that mind of yours."

"Who?"

"Never mind. Let's go."

Now, as typical to most best-selling books, something happened when our main character looked back over his shoulder, he spotted something. But in the desert, it was easy to attribute the shimmering portal-like phenomenon as a mirage.

Meanwhile, from the other side of this "portal," a Toa watched the retreating back of the two Matoran and heard the approaching footsteps of a dark being.

"Ah….so the subject has encountered the Order of Mata Nui….good….."

The voice, combining the effects of screeching metal and the sound of thunder, was so ancient, evil, and horrifying that the Toa had the slightest bit of terror struck into him with a mental hammer. For him, that was a lot.

Softly, he breathed "Bah. You Makuta taste of sour evil. Or bad metal."

Harsh, satirical laughter filled his ears and the room. "Does it taste that way to you, little hero? On the contrary, it is the taste of vanquishment, victory, progression!" he replied. "Just look at what glories we have brought to ourselves." he added, sweeping his arm to indicate the carved walls, reminiscences of some greater power, not to mention the kraata dung. Yuck. The Toa possessed no Mask of Translation (even if he had, then he wouldn't be able to access it, due to Makuta blocking the suva's teleportation powers) and knew no tongue of the Makuta, but the aura of intent was clear on these walls, especially with a Makuta present.

"No…." he whispered. Calling on his Kanohi to provide a sudden, deep courage, he faced the Makuta and uselessly and stupidly challenged, "Your plan of evil will never work. Mata Nui-"

"Him? That overlarge, over-worshipped being? Mata Nui is dead!"

Such a revelation is too much for both the mask and the Toa, and he abruptly stumbles onto his rear. The Makuta stalks away, satisfied with his share of soul-shattering for the day.

**Huzzah. I've been wanting to write this for quite a bit. But impediment by commodity kicked in…..**

**Perhaps in other words, I'm glad that people still write FF's on Bionicle, even if it's long past and the era of good writing is so too.**

**Please excuse some verb/noun mistakes. I had to convert this from 2nd POV to 3rd POV, so...yeah.**

**As everyone else says, review please!**


End file.
